destiniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fay Duneway
Fay Duneway was a Chrelytian Senrasai Master, who fought against the dark forces of Lady Sadanai around 10,000 BBC. After failing to defeat the dark lady herself and the destruction of Nadast, she rebuilt the Senrasai Order on Chrysalia, becoming the Tairenon of the Order. One of the wisest Senrasai Masters to have ever lived, she remained the Grand Master of the Order for almost 10,000 years, before she retired from the position. Her old apprentice, Caspian, was elected to the position and continued her policies. Personality and traits Master Fay was a serene, calm and wise woman. In her youth, she could sometimes be angered. Master Fay was a good-natured and compassionate Chrelytian, which saved her from being absorbed into the life-force of Realitea. Master Fay often spoke in idioms or riddles and could easily confuse others if they didn't understand her. Master Fay was always friendly and calm and was impossible to anger. When faced with destruction of Realitea, she remained calm and reassured her Caspian her faith in The Twelve. She could however assume a serious mentality at times and was not afraid to defend her beliefs. Master Fay was a pacifist and outright refused to kill others, being the only person aside from Noa who believed Liana had good in her and was capable of being redeemed. Master Fay spoke quite slow, even in highly dangerous situations. Master Fay claimed to be happy with who she was and fearless, the former seemed to be true as Master Fay saw herself as just herself in the Mortis Wall. Unlike many Senrasai, she didn't see romantical or sexual relationships as bad. Master Fay's krysala was silver which reflected her friendly, pure and courageous personality. Powers and abilities Master Fay was an extremely powerful Askarai, Caspian believed her to be the only person capable of defeating Liana Ascalia if he failed to do so. Master Fay was able to teleport, which was a rare ability. She was also able to control the elements with nearly perfect control. Master Fay was able to manipulate energy, including those inside beings. She had a strong will and was able to resist this ability to be used on herself. Master Fay was incredibly strong in telekinesis and was able to effortlessly disarm Anastacia, a dangerous Seransai who was capable of holding her own against Alissa and Jensen simultaneously. She was so powerful she could paralyze beings by blocking their energy paths inside their bodies, such as when she did this to Kaat and Jayden, no other being has demonstrated this ability. In addition to being able to defeat dangerous opponents in mere seconds, she was able to defeat Liana Ascalia in battle, a feat only Jensen or Mother Lazin were capable of. Master Fay was even at a young age incredibly talented, managing to hold her own against Liana Ascalia at the Battle of Nadast, she was even able to disarm to Seransai Master, but could not gain the upperhand in a duel of magic against her and was forced to flee. Master Fay was able to hold her own against Mother Lazin, who was unable to defeat her, a feat not even Liana or Jensen were capable of. She was also able to teleport and move between the dimensions. Master Fay was capable of using a krysala and was an extremely skillful duelist, wielding a silver double bladed krysala as Senrasai Apprentice and Warrior, able to disarm Lady Sadanai herself. After the Destruction of Nadast, she discarded the use of her krysala, which she preserved in a closet in her home on Sanura. Master Fay could block krysalas with her bare hands, as all Chrelytians could. Category:Chrelytians Category:Major characters Category:Senrasai